Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with a gear shifter interface for selecting the various operating modes of a vehicle, including park, reverse, neutral, and drive gear selections. Some automotive vehicles have replaced the conventional gear shifters with shift-by-wire systems that employ user interface inputs such as pushbuttons. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced operation of a pushbutton shifter interface for use on a vehicle.